Favourite Freckle
by Hazmonster
Summary: ONESHOT. Hermione&Ron a year after the war. Hermione asks a random question which turns out to be the hardest question Ronald Weasley has ever had to answer and Ron hopes to settle a question that's been nagging at him since destroying the first Horcrux.


**-Hello there! This is my first Harry Potter fic so pretty please be nice **:)  
><strong>-I must admit that I've never read the books (I KNOW SOME-ONE SHOOT ME!) I'm a new Harry Potter fan, but I've learnt a lot through the films and fans online and I'm looking to buy the books.<strong>  
><strong>-From the first film, I could see that Ron and Hermione would end up together; they just seemed to fit perfectly.<strong>  
><strong>-So anyway, this is just a little one-shot, Hermione decides to strike up a random question.<strong>  
><strong>-Please be kind and as always REVIEW please- I'd love to hear thoughts, (nice thoughts please) <strong>:)

**Characters © JKR.**

* * *

><p>The aftermath of the war was heart-breaking; George was lost without Fred, the rest of the family grieved a lot, but George more. It was as if he had lost a part of him, his prankster comrade and everyday best companion. They had been more than just brothers, they were best-friends, part of each other, finishing of each other's sentences and doing everything together. Hogwarts had mostly been destroyed and many innocent people who fought on the side of good, sadly departed. But new, sparkling relationships had formed; and many people had seen that one specific person they had considered as evil, was in-fact a brave, loyal and caring protector of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville and Luna had become a couple, Ginny and Harry a stronger couple and Ron and Hermione had finally confessed their unconditional, eternal love for each other.<br>-

The following week of the finally finished war, it had rained harder than many of the witches and wizards had ever seen; but rather than being a worrying sign, it was a refreshing saviour. As the heavy downpour began to cease and the skies cleared, the people left at Hogwarts felt a change; the cruel memories of the past, the evil still left lingering in the air, washed away by natures hydrating drops. The people began to feel a push they needed to move on, and rebuild their tattered lives.  
>-<p>

12 months after the war, in a pretty little apartment in the suburbs of London, the brightest which of her age was stirring in bed. She yawned softly; stroking a purring Crookshanks that lay next to her she sat up. Ron turned over and smiled warmly at her,  
>"Mornin' Herrmione." He kissed her softly,<p>

"Good-morning Ron." She grinned. He looked at her, lovingly. His azure blue eyes made her feel warm.

"Ron…"

"Yes Hermione?" Out of the blue, Hermione asked:

"What's your favourite part of me?" Not even bothered by the abruptness of the question, Ron answered:

"Everything." as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; Hermione blushed and smiled sweetly,

"No, I mean if you could pick one thing." Ron sat for a while, staring thoughtfully into the distance,

"Merlin Hermione! That's the hardest question I've ever had to answer… even harder than those bloody OWL tests we did." Hermione giggled at Ron's deep concentration as he tried his hardest to just pick one thing.

"Is it really that hard?" She smiled,

"Yeah, extremely, y' see Hermione, I can't choose just onething when everything else about you is perfect too." A beaming Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron softly on his freckled cheek, he smiled warmly at her. Ron lifted Hermione's shirt a little; gently, he moved down and kissed the top of her left hip, four inches from her belly-button,

"That tickles!" Hermione giggled. As Ron lifted his lips from her skin, they revealed a small freckle,

"That's your favourite part of me?"  
>"Yep." He grinned; Hermione's expression mimicked that of Ron's,<p>

"That tiny freckle?" Hermione asked, pointing at her small feature,

"Mmhm… but you have to realise that, to be honest, I love every single microscopic detail of your perfect self."

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione sighed,  
>"What?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised,<p>

"You really do know how to make a girl love you even more... that is, if it's possible to love you anymore than I already do." they moved closer, kissing each other affectionately.

"At the risk of making this an awkward ordeal… while we're on the subject of being random, I have a question…" Ron's ears turned slightly pink,

"Shoot." Smiled the brown-eyed witch.

"But Hermione, it's a serious question; you can't get angry with me, I just… I need to know, to put my mind at rest, hopefully, I-" Hermione took hold of Ron's trembling hands,

"Ronald, what could be so bad to get you in such a state?" she asked softly,

"Have you- have you ever loved Harry?" Ron let go of the breath he had been holding as Hermione's features wrinkled into a sympathetic, loving gaze, "It's just… when Harry opened the Horcrux that night in the forest; it saw right through me, it knew…"

"Ron that was just Voldemort trying to muddle with your mind, and for the record, no Ron, I never, ever have had any feelings for Harry James Potter." Hermione said mock-sternly.

"These, things that the Voldemort said…"

"They were awful! He told me how I was les loved by Mum who craved a daughter and less loved by, the girl who preferred my best-friend." Ron's eyes began to water, he fought back the stinging tears,

"Ronald Billius Weasley, none of that is true," Hermione lifted Ron's chin, "You're mother loves you just as much as your other siblings, she loves you somuch. And as for me you silly idiot, I love you more than anything in the world, you are the only person who can make me so upset, yet also make me the happiest I've ever been, waking up to you this morning, was amazing, you are the only boy I've ever loved." The bright witch stated, "I never have and never will have any feelings for Harry, he's like my brother."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are brilliant. Perfect. I love you." Ron grinned, his freckly cheeks slightly red. Hermione giggled,

"I love you too." They kissed passionately. "Now come on you silly man, Crookshanks needs feeding and we're meeting Harry and Ginny in an hour! How an earth are we both going to get a shower this morning, we both take at least half an hour and by then we'd be late." Hermione fretted,

"Well maybe if we had one together…" Ron suggested; Hermione hit him playfully, but considered the idea.

"Get your clothes off, and make haste… I'll race you." Hermione winked playfully, slipping off her pyjama top.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm not really sure... I hope it's alright :)<strong>


End file.
